


Free Verse Poem

by lcg0103



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: This is from my creative writing class during our poetry unit





	Free Verse Poem

I sit alone  
In a dark, dark room  
Where I spend most of my days  
I am alone  
No one comes in  
The room is filling with water  
The water gets closer and closer  
The closer it gets the more scared I am  
I get closer and closer to death  
The water continues to rise  
I sit in this room alone  
No one can help me  
I sit here scared and alone  
I can’t escape  
The water is rising and rising  
I worry that I will die  
I have been here before  
It feels like I’m always here  
I can never escape  
I need to get out  
I can’t  
The water has gotten over my head  
I’m slowly losing my breath  
I can’t breathe  
I can feel my life leaving my body  
I am going towards the light  
I get pulled back  
The water is going down  
I can feel the life return to me  
I wake up


End file.
